


Of Perfect Hair and Fur

by Spoiler_Emblem



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoiler_Emblem/pseuds/Spoiler_Emblem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaden had a fascination with Takumi's hair. The prince had no idea why until he allowed the kitsune to brush his hair. It was supposed to be a one time thing, but it developed into something more. </p>
<p>-Birthday Gift for my best bro-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Perfect Hair and Fur

**Author's Note:**

> As stated in the summary, this is a birthday gift for my bro (royalhoshidanarcher.tumblr.com). They wanted some Kaden/Takumi goodness, thus I delivered. 
> 
> This is my first fanfic in YEARS, so sorry if its not the best thing in the world. Plus I'm hoping the two aren't completely OOC. I haven't read enough Kaden supports to know much on him, but I tried.

"Oh, Prince Takumi!"

_Oh Gods, its him._

The prince turned around to see the all too familiar kitsune barreling towards him. For the past two weeks, every time Kaden had spotted Takumi, he would ask to brush the prince's hair.

Takumi didn't like when people touched his hair, not even his siblings. So Gods know that he would NEVER allow for some strange kitsune to touch his hair. The prince lets out a loud groan as Kaden stops right in front of him.

"Yes Kaden? What do you need?" as if he didn't already know.

Kaden starts to shuffle around, kicking up some dirt in the process. Takumi makes a face as some of the kicked up dirt almost makes him sneeze. "I was just wondering princey-"

"Don't call me that." the gray haired youth interrupted. Kaden just continued on as if Takumi said nothing.

"Can I brush your hair today?" the kitsune's smile is wider than usual. Takumi knew Kaden had a preoccupation with his own looks and fur. He had no idea why the kitsune had suddenly become obsessed with the prince's hair.

"I've told you countless times, no you can't brush my hair." It came as a shock to the prince that Kaden's smile didn't even budge. Usually Kaden would sulk away, acting as if he expected Takumi to finally say yes.

The kitsune reaches behind him and seemingly pulls the nicest comb Takumi has even seen, out of nowhere. "But look at this! Its a brand new comb we could use. I haven't even used it on my fur yet so it won't soil your hair."

Kaden was practically jumping with excitement. Takumi thought it was kind of cute how the kitsune could get excited over a comb. But Kaden seemed like the type to always get excited over things that could make him look better.

The prince couldn't lie, the comb did look rather nice and sturdy. It looked as if it could get even the most stubborn knots out. Takumi had to resist shuddering at the thought of combing the knots out of his hair this morning. He had almost pulled out a big chunk of his hair from how hard he was pulling.

"Its very nice Kaden. But I rather not-"

"Please! I'll be gentle! The most gentle you have ever seen. Just one chance!" the kitsune almost sounded as if he was begging by this point. Takumi didn't know whether to be flattered or creeped out that Kaden had such an obsession with his hair.

The Hoshidan lets out a long sigh, something he found himself doing a lot lately. Maybe he should just relent. This could be a one time deal and he'd never have to put up with Kaden asking him again. "Fine, I suppose-"

The prince was immediately cut off by the sound of the kitsune cheering. Kaden's smile had gotten wider as he grabbed Takumi's arm and started to lead him in the direction of a tree, most likely to be used to lean against.

"This is going to be great! Oh you won't regret it!" Kaden said, growing more and more excited by the second.

Takumi tried pulling his arm away, not enjoying being dragged along. "Kaden-"

"Your hair is going to look fantastic after this! Maybe better than my fur. Okay, well, not better but it could be close."

"Kaden." Takumi spoke up, his volume growing louder.

"Oh, I should have brought some accessories along. You'd look fantastic with one of those flower band things."

" **KADEN!** " the kitsune stopped in his tracks and turned his attention to the prince he was dragging. His smile had faltered after hearing the tone Takumi was using.

The prince once more sighed and shook his head. He needed to set some ground rules "You can BRUSH my hair. You understand? Only brush it for a few minutes."

Kaden looked reluctant to agree to these conditions, but he nodded. The kitsune opened his mouth to talk again but Takumi quickly intervened "And this is a one time thing. Understand? Then we never speak of this again."

Now the kitsune looked even more reluctant, he looked as if he was down trodden that he wouldn't get to go brag about his chance to brush Takumi's hair. Regardless, he nodded once more before a small smile graced his face "You got it princey! But after I'm done, I'm sure you won't want this to be a one time deal." he winked, sending a shiver up the prince's spine.

Once they had reached the cherry blossom tree, Kaden sat down and leaned against the tree. He smiled up at Takumi and patted the ground, wanting the prince to sit in front of him.

The Hoshidan rolled his eyes and looked around for any sign of others around. He rather not have someone see the kitsune brushing his hair, especially his siblings. Hinoka would be so mad that Takumi had allowed a complete stranger to touch his hair and not his own sisters.

The prince sits down cross legged in front of Kaden and goes to pull out his hair ties. He winces when he feels Kaden slap his hands away.

"That's my job princey!" the kitsune laughs, which causes Takumi to huff in annoyance before lowering his hands to his lap.

He feels the kitsune undo the hair ties and allow the gray locks of hair to fall around the prince's shoulders. He vaguely hears Kaden mutter something about his hair being longer than the kitsune thought.

Takumi tries to remain absolutely still as he feels Kaden gently run his fingers through the gray hair. The prince was surprised by the kitsune's gentleness. He figured he'd be missing some bits of his hair by the end of this ordeal.

"Its so shiny and smooth. How do you do this Prince Takumi?" he hears Kaden ask. Takumi has no desire to go through his whole hair care routine with the kitsune. So he shrugs and mutters something about his hair being naturally smooth.

Kaden obviously didn't buy it as he lets out a huff. He pulls his hands out of Takumi's hair before retrieving the brush and running it gently down the full length of the prince's hair. _Gods, this feels good._ is all Takumi can think as Kaden continues to run the brush through his hair.

The kitsune had a natural talent for brushing hair. In between using the comb, the kitsune would some times run his fingers through Takumi's hair, giving the prince's scalp a quick massage before going back to the comb. Any knots that Takumi hadn't been able to get out this morning, Kaden got out with ease.

Takumi wondered how Kaden had gotten so good at this. The other man's hair was long, but certainly not as long as Takumi's. The prince also doubted that brushing hair was the same as brushing fur.

"How are you so good at this?" Takumi heard himself asking, managing to still keep an eye out for anyone walking by.

"At brushing hair? Well I brush mine three times a day so-"

"No, no." the prince interrupts, a small shake of his head. "I meant so good at brushing long hair? Its not something that comes naturally to people, and your hair isn't that long, so I'm just curious."

Takumi becomes concerned when he doesn't hear a response right away. Kaden always took the chance to talk about his talents. The prince turns his head slightly to better look at the kitsune "Kaden?"

He manages to catch a somber look on the kitsune's face before the expression quickly shifts to a small smile "I don't think you'd want to hear that story." he mumbles.

Takumi snorts and looks ahead of him again "Try me." a small smile forms on his face as he feels the comb run through his hair again. He'd need to ask Kaden where the comb came from so he could buy his own.

Kaden sighs and works on a rather stubborn knot in the prince's hair before speaking "I had a partner long ago, with hair like yours. Very long and smooth. So shiny that if the sun reflected off it you'd be blinded by their hair."

Takumi didn't like the direction this was going in. _Had a partner?_ That sounded ominous, but he didn't interrupt as the kitsune continued.

"They let me brush their hair everyday. It was something I looked forward to. At first it was because I got to brush some more hair besides my own. But then...I dunno...something else developed."

"Did you fall in love?" Takumi questioned. He presumed he was right when he felt the comb come to a halt in his hair. He lets out a small chuckle "It's okay to admit you did."

Takumi is relieved when he hears Kaden chuckle as well "I think I did. I had never really felt love like that before. So I didn't really know what to do."

The prince felt himself growing more immersed with this story. The kitsune went on to tell of some adventures he and his partner had, in between brushing each others fur and hair. The question still lingered on Takumi's mind though. _What had happened to them?_

Kaden seemed to read Takumi's thoughts as he sighed and worked on putting the hair ties back in the prince's hair "Then one day, they were just gone. No note, no hints. Nothing." the prince could practically sense the desperation in the kitsune's voice.

Losing someone you love is never easy. Takumi knew that.

"You never found them?" he asked, but felt as if he already knew the answer. Kaden had finished with the hair ties, allowing Takumi to turn around and face the kitsune.

Kaden avoided eye contact and just gave a small nod. The prince had never seen the other man look so sad. It was as if the memory of his partner caused him anguish. But should Takumi really be surprised by this? He had similar feelings when he thought of his late mother.

The prince almost flinched away when Kaden reached over and took his hand. The kitsune looked directly into his eyes and leaned in closer. "You won't leave me, right?"

Takumi was taken back by the question. Why would Kaden care about him leaving? The prince was nothing special. Unless Kaden thought otherwise. A small blush crept onto the prince's features "I...no. I won't."

He almost wanted to tell the kitsune that their partner could still be out there. But Takumi didn't want to give Kaden false hope. Because the prince honestly had no proof that Kaden's partner was still out there somewhere. Though he had just promised to never leave the kitsune, how could he promise something like that?

Kaden's frown shifted to a small smile and Takumi felt the kitsune tighten his grip on his hand before letting go "I shouldn't ask that of you. I'm sorry princey." he chuckles before looking away.

Before Takumi could even think, he grabbed the kitsune's hand. He wanted the warmth the other man had to offer. "No, its fine." he found himself saying "I should be apologizing, I shouldn't have brought it up."

Kaden had a look of surprise etched across his face. He obviously wasn't expecting for the prince to take his hand. He chuckles again, it was the type of chuckle Takumi could get used to hearing. _Gods, his laugh in contagious_

"You didn't know, princey." he pats the prince's knee. It almost looked as if Kaden had moved on, but Takumi knew otherwise. He knew that look. The look of trying to pretend everything is alright when it wasn't.

"Would you...like to brush my hair again tomorrow?" Kaden's eyes had widened at this question. Takumi was surprised himself that he had asked.

"I mean, you are very good at it. You got all the knots that I couldn't. It felt fantastic." the prince says, pulling his ponytail around to sit on his shoulder.

A smile, a genuine smile, graces Kaden's face. Takumi couldn't help but smile back. It was almost as infectious as his laugh.

"I thought this was a one time thing?" the kitsune teased, placing his other hand on top of Takumi's.

The Hoshidan let out a soft chuckle. He had said that, hadn't he? "I suppose I can make an exception. I was all wrong about you Kaden."

Kaden practically bounced off the ground, pulling Takumi up with him. The prince let out a noise of surprise and the kitsune pulled him closer so their chests were practically touching. Takumi knew the other man had no ill intent since he just continued to talk about doing the prince's hair.

"Maybe I could get you some more accessories? Like I said before, that flower band would look perfect in your hair. Maybe with me brushing your hair more often, it'll look as grand as my fur." Takumi couldn't help but smile as Kaden went on and on about what could be done with the prince's hair. This was something that would have annoyed Takumi earlier, but now, it was something he was anticipating.

He let Kaden hold his hand as the kitsune lead him to the accessory shop. The other man even stated that he'd like Takumi to try brushing his fur today. He wanted to see if Takumi's skills were on par with his.

Even as the kitsune pulled him around the shop, pointing out what would look good on him, the prince's smile never faltered.

_Gods,_ he thought as he saw the twinkle in Kaden's eyes _He's beautiful._


End file.
